Rockstar Games
Rockstar Games is a British video game Developer and Publisher based in New York City. It was founded by Sam Houser, Dan Houser and Terry Donovan. It is owned by Take-Two Interactive. The brand is mostly known for Grand Theft Auto, Max Payne, Red Dead and for the use of open world free-roaming settings in their games. It comprises studios that have been acquired and renamed aswell as some created internally. Rockstar Studios Rockstar North Main article: Rockstar North Rockstar North Limited (formerly DMA Design Limited) is a developer of computer and video games located in Edinburgh, Scotland. The company is a part of Rockstar Games which is owned by Take Two Interactive. It is the primary developer of the GTA series. Rockstar North is Rockstar Games' most experienced production company, with a total of 33 games produced under the DMA Design or Rockstar North banner. Rockstar San Diego :Main article: Rockstar San Diego Rockstar San Diego (formerly Angel Studios) is one of the development studios in Rockstar Games. In the beginning, they first made some games for the Nintendo Entertainment System using the Super Sentai licence. Rockstar Lincoln :Main article: Rockstar Lincoln Rockstar Lincoln (formerly Tarantula Studios) is Rockstar Games' dedicated quality assurance and software localisation studio, responsible for game testing and translating games developed by Rockstar. They ported the very first GTA games onto video game consoles. Rockstar London :Main article: Rockstar London Rockstar London is the European publishing headquarters of Rockstar Games, setting up a new development studio in London. Rockstar Japan :Main article: Rockstar Japan Rockstar Japan is a development studio owned by Rockstar Games headquartered in Tokyo, Japan. It was founded in 2005 and works in conjunction with developer Capcom in providing Japanese localisations of various games by Rockstar. Rockstar Vancouver :Main article: Rockstar Vancouver Rockstar Vancouver, formerly known as Barking Dog Studios, is a video game studio located in downtown Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. It was founded in 1998 by several former employees of Radical Entertainment. It was renamed when Rockstar Games acquired Barking Dog Studios in 2002. Rockstar Leeds :Main article: Rockstar Leeds Rockstar Leeds was founded in 1997 by Gordon Hall, Jason McGann, Dave Box and Ian Bowden as Mobius Entertainment. In April 2004, publishing label Rockstar Games acquired the company, and rebranded it Rockstar Leeds. Rockstar New England :Main article: Rockstar New England The newest studio, founded in 2008. Formerly Mad Doc Software, They are best known for Empire Earth series. Currently Rockstar New England has developed no new games since they become part of Take-Two, but they will surely get to developing some in the near future. Rockstar Toronto :Main article: Rockstar Toronto Rockstar Toronto (formerly Rockstar Canada) is an in-house game development team for Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive, located in Oakville, Ontario, Canada, a town located approximately twenty minutes west of Toronto. The company was renamed Rockstar Toronto in 2002. Known Games :Main article: List of Rockstar Games *Gand Theft Auto Series *Red Dead Series *Midnight Club Series *Manhunt Series *Max Payne Series *Bully: Scholarship Edition *L.A. Noire Category:Companies Category:American Companies Category:L.A Noire Category:Bully Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Max Payne Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Midnight Club Category:Games By Rockstar Category:Publishers